1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the delivery of visual stimulation to an infant for neurological development. Visual stimuli are presented by means of a simple device designed to position pictorial or other two-dimensional information at the optimal spatio-temporal orientation for maximal neurological enhancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well documented that infants have the ability to react to visual stimuli. For example, when presented with a picture of a human face, an infant will react by smiling. For this reason, various devices have been developed for enriching the visual environment of the infant. Devices such as mobiles can be seen in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,654 (Nottingham); U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,583 (Greenmberg) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,380 (Anderson). However, when these devices are positioned over the head of an infant in a crib, the infant sees only the underside of the objects. Although the mobile may appear attractive to the adults visiting the nursery, the infant will find little stimulation from the display of the undersides of fish, mice, airplanes, etc.
It is also well known that the infant will spend many hours every day laying on his back in a crib, and thus requires some form of visual stimulation, preferably educational in nature. However, hitherto no system or device has been developed capable of providing an enriched learning environment specifically tailored to the neurological state of visual development of an infant. That is, for optimal learning, the information must be presented (1) in the visual field of an infant lying on his back, i.e., over the head of the infant, (2) in a form in which the information is capable of perception and recognition, and (3) for a suitable period of time.
A search of patent literature has revealed several patents which concern or mention the presentation of visual stimuli in a position which may enhance development. However, each has significant deficiencies.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,883,678 (Heffernan et al) teaches a cloth crib cover which crib cover may include illustrative designs which will attract the attention and provide entertainment for the child. Permanent ornamental or decorative designs are provided on the underside of the cover to attract the attention of the child and occupy the mind and provide interesting entertainment. However, the deigns are permanent and can not be changed hourly or daily for maximal educational effect. Further, the canopy is not transparent and thus restricts the visual field of the infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,442 (Andrews et al) teaches a deformed plastic "bubble" which is preferably a rigid plastic dome for covering the entire top of a rectangular child's crib. The device is intended for keeping the infant in the crib, for keeping unauthorized hospital patients, animals, insects, etc. out of the crib. There is mention that the plastic bubble may have decorative effects incorporated therein, which effects may be pleasing to the eye of a child, or that decorative effects in the nature of decals can be subsequently applied to the surface of the deformed plastic bubble. Further, a crayon or a marker may be used to make manuscript inscriptions for entertaining the child or hospital informative purposes. However, there is no mention that the deformed plastic dome may be modified so as to permit the ready presentation and variation of educational two-dimensional images. Further, the deformed plastic dome is intended for enclosing the top of a crib and is thus large and bulky and will not be used for the presentation of visual stimuli to infants according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,939,582, 5,073,825 and 5,206,733 are related patents (Holdredge et al) and teach a convertible audio-visual display center adapted to reproduce visual images on a video display unit, such as television receiver, for the entertainment and/or education of infants and their cribs. The device is very complex and expensive, and further has disadvantages such as risk of shock, risk of damage, electricity cost, risk of the television or computer monitor following on the infant, continuous irradiation of the infant with low level radiation, etc. Further, the visual display is intended to be dynamic, which detracts from the ability of the infant to inspect, become familiarized with, and remember a specific static image such as a letter, number, or picture of a family member.
Given the high state of interest of a parent in the development of an infant, it would be expected that a parent or a friend or relative of the parent would want to provide the infant with every developmental advantage. As such, a device designed for optimal presentation of visual stimuli to an infant would be a requisite to every nursery. However, such a device does not yet exist.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle for enhancing the visual and neurological development of an infant.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and device for neurological development which eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned and other problems, limitations and disadvantages typically associated with conventional nursery visual displays, and to provide an system and device which is light weight, simple to manufacture, easy to install and use, inexpensive, reliable, compact and which does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the nursery.